For ever together
by Cecrecy
Summary: Chuck talks about his family in his therapy meeting, but why is he in therapy? A little two-shot about Chuck and Blair, jut give it a try. It's kinda sad though.
1. Chapter 1

*** I don't even know why I'm publishing this two-shot. It just came to my mind, I was in a sad mood as you can read XD. ***

**Things you need to know before you start reading:**

**- I know that the name _Charlotte _is used a lot in Chair fics, I just liked the name.**

**- I also know that in a lot of C &B-fics Chuck and Blair have twins or triplets, but I liked the idea. It's just how I would imagine their family.**

**- The woman who Chuck calls 'J' is NOT Jenny, I hate that girl too much for that, it will become more clear to you later, I guess...**

**- And finally, Chuck's reason, why he is in therapy isn't really my idea, it's a little bit different, but I thought it was good.**

*** Thanks... let me know what you think, cause I think it's a bit too sappy XD. ***

* * *

''Why don't you start with telling us your name.''

He sighed, this was the fifth time someone asked him that.

''Chuck Bass.''

''Hi Chuck.'' the room was filled with voices.

''So… Chuck, why are you here?'' The same woman asked.

He sighed again, he was in pain, talking about it wouldn't help. It wasn't that he was ashamed of what he had done, it just hurt. It was a reminder of how his life had come to its miserable ending, well at least that's how he felt, why he was here he had done for a reason.

''I tried to kill myself.'' was his answer.

Nobody seemed to be surprised, but then again, every single person who was sitting in the same room, had lost their mind.

The woman who's name Chuck couldn't remember asked him the one question he had asked himself over and over again, ''Why?'' she asked.

**.*.*.*.**

_''Why!'' Chuck screamed more to himself than to his best friend who was standing right next to him, waiting for his friend to have his breakdown. He was finally letting the numbness and the pain take him over as he began to sob. _

_''Why her?'' he whispered, no strength left to scream anymore, then his heart stopped._

**.*.*.*.**

''Chuck?''

He heard some one say and with that he was brought back to reality.

He opened his mouth, but he couldn't find the words. The woman noticed and for the first time Chuck was glad she could read him like an open book, when she moved on to another question.

''Do you have kids, Chuck?''

Chuck rolled his eyes, ''I told you like a hundred times now! Yes, I have children.'' he snapped.

The woman, who's name Chuck now remembered started with the letter J, ignored him and asked him another question, ''How many?''

Chuck had to admit, this lady had some patience, he needed to give her some credit for that. This was the third time this woman tried to 'save' him, this was his third therapy meeting. The first time he had ignored her all the way, the second time he had only snapped at her, but then he realised that this woman wasn't giving up on him, until he was 'healed'.

Just simply giving an answer to her curiosities wouldn't do any harm.

''I have two daughters and four sons.'' he said, though still sad but also still proud.

He heard some people gasp, while others whispered something to the ones seated next to them. He didn't really care until he heard someone _'whisper'_, ''That poor woman, I bet she died while giving birth to her last child.''

He must have read that somewhere in the newspaper or something, he thought and immediately after that, he became angry, he jumped off of his chair and made his way over to the guy, who had the guts to say something like that about his wife, about Blair. Though Janice? Jackie? Jordan? stopped him before he reached the man.

''Chuck, please, sit down, violence won't solve anything.''

Chuck sighed again, his anger still present. But he wouldn't make his hands dirty for the guy, he had people to do that for him. He moved his way over to his chair and sat down slowly.

Chuck was surprised when J, (he was just going to call her J), turned around and gave the man a death glare, ''And as for you! Patrick Miller, I won't allow such talk about people you don't even know, if you don't respect the rules, if you don't respect us, _now_ is your opportunity to leave this room, in silence!''

The Patrick guy shut his mouth and nodded, Chuck feeling slightly better unclenched his fists and tried to relax in his chair, which was anything _but _comfortable.

J nodded and moved on, ''So you have two daughters, Chuck? Why don't you tell me something about them, like… what are their names?''

Everyone turned their attention to Chuck again, while he spoke.

''First there is my daughter… Charlotte, she's nineteen and the oldest. She's…'' Chuck smiled proudly, ''She's beautiful and she looks exactly like her mother. Sometimes it scares me how much she and her mother are a like, not only her looks but her complete character also. She's like a copy of…'' he closed his eyes, ''Of my wife.'' he finished.

J nodded, ''I bet she is beautiful. So how is her character?'' she asked, making Chuck grin devilishly.

''Again… just like her mother, you could know her for like forever but she still seems to surprise you with everything she does. She's: intelligent, witty, polite when she needs to be and funny. Her humour both from her mother and from me.''

He was laughing now, like an idiot, it didn't matter what had happened over the last few years, he remained proud to be the father of his children. Of the mini Chuck's and the mini Blair's. What ever situation he was in at the moment, talking about his children made his bad mood vanish.

J smiled too and encouraged him on, ''Who's the next one?''

''Second is my son, William. William is a copy of me, well his looks I mean, cause his character is like… well… that one I don't know, actually. He is seventeen. William is probably the only Bass in the family who doesn't like to scheme and plot and that kind of things, he's a big softy, he doesn't care about money at all and whenever someone needs him, he's there.'' William, Will, Chuck smiled, Will was unlike every other Bass, someone who didn't like to hurt people, he was too kind.

''Will is the only Bass in the family, who really _is_ polite and kind, he doesn't fake it, he actually is.'' Chuck heard someone scoff, probably that Patrick guy, though he would ignore it this time. But Patrick who, by the way he was dressed, looked like he didn't own much money, should watch his tongue. Chuck wasn't going to accept his behaviour for very much longer.

''William will be taking over the company when I'm retiring. Because I trust him and his up onion the most of all,'' Chuck smiled while thinking about his oldest son, William was special to him, he knew it from the moment he first held him when he was just a baby boy, Chuck loved all of his children with all of his heart, but Paige, Charlotte and William were just… different; Charlotte was his first child, Paige was youngest child and William was the only boy who _really_ was interested in his father's doing. ''He's also, actually like all of the children, very smart and has loads of good humour. Will was his mother's favourite boy, she used to call him her 'Special little man' because he was different from the rest of the Basses and because his left eye is coloured light blue and his right eye is coloured chocolate brown.''

J laughed softly, as she saw, without really knowing him that Chuck loved his children very much.

This time Chuck didn't need anymore encouraging as he continued, ''Then we have Kenneth he's sixteen and is as much as a trouble maker as I was at that age.''

Finally some of tension in the room disappeared a little, as a few people laughed and grinned.

''He isn't polite or kind at all, only when he really needs to be, though he can be rather… uh… charming… he is Charlotte's right hand in crime, when it comes to uh… teaching someone a lesson, those two are unstoppable.''

Chuck surveyed the room as it fell silent, it was obvious that people didn't understand what he was saying, that wasn't really strange anyway, people hadn't understood Chuck and Blair and their crimes either. He hadn't cared back then and he didn't care now. Again the room was silent, again it felt like it was just Chuck and J who were living and breathing.

''Okay… so… then we have?''

''The identical twins: Stephen and Elijah, though they prefer to be called Steph & Eli or Steph & E-jah, they are eleven.''

J smiled brightly, ''I like the nicknames!''

Chuck gave her a nod in return.

''So how are they… like?''

''Uh… well, they are the same as Kenneth, I don't think they even know what _''Stay out of trouble!'' _means. They look mostly like me but sometimes they are just like their grandfather, my dad. Especially Stephen, he has the same grey eyes.''

''So if I'm correct there still remains one daughter, right?'' J asked.

Chuck nodded with a grin, his little girl. ''Paige, the youngest, she just turned five. She's… a lot! Of course just like her mother but mixed with my mother and Eleanor's, my wife's mother, genes. What she wants, she gets, no matter what the costs are, she always needs to have all the attention she can have and she may seem cute and innocent… but she certainly is not.'' he finished.

''I can see that you are proud of your family Chuck.''

Chuck nodded, ''I am.''

J and Chuck shared a friendly smile until the Patrick dude had to get in the way, ''So why did you try to kill yourself, when you have all of that?'' he tried to sound curious but it sounded more like jealousy.

Chuck clenched his fist, he was hating the guy. J sent Patrick another death glare while all the others focused their attention back on Chuck. Chuck twitched his jaw, apparently he _had_ to talk about _it_. So he took a deep breath and stuttered, ''My-my wife… died.''

J glanced back at Chuck, though she already knew, she felt bad for him.

He took another deep breath and spoke, ''She died… two years ago.'' Tears filled his eyes, but he held them at bay.

Another guy asked him, ''What was her name?''

Chuck's eyes took in the man who had asked, the man didn't look like he was much older than Chuck was, but he looked just as bad.

''Blair...'' he whispered softly, that name still making him feel fluttering down in his stomach while further up, his hart couldn't take the pain, it caused. ''Her name was Blair.''

A tear made its way down his cheek, but he didn't care.

''How did she die?'' someone else asked, this time it was a woman.

''She had cancer, and the… chemo's, they didn't work. When she got too sick they let me...''

He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he found J standing there to comfort him, with tears in her own eyes. More tears came and kept coming.

''They told me that there was nothing more they could do and that I needed to say goodbye.''

They kept coming.

''It took me three hours but eventually I entered her room. I laid down on the hospital bed with her, she was still hooked up to everything but I didn't care, I just held her, and held her… until she eventually died in my arms.'' He didn't look up, he just looked down, to his shoes, remembering her smell, her eyes, her voice, remembering her. ''I didn't want to leave her, scared I would forget about her, but eventually I had to, and… I never forgot about her.''

He had lost his soul mate, he had lost her. He never stopped loving his children and he felt bad for them. But living without Blair was too hard for him. That's why he tried to end his life. He knew the kids needed him, they had lost their mother too, the had lover her and adored her, but when she was gone they needed their dad. But Chuck wasn't there for them and that's why he felt bad. He looked up again, expecting everyone to laugh at him, he was a grown man, who still after two years, hadn't stopped mourning over his dead wife.

But nobody was laughing at him, they seemed understanding.

Chuck wiped his tears away and sighed, ''So that's why I'm here.''

And with that he stood up and left the room, no one stopped him, not even Patrick.

**.-.-.-.**

That night,

William, Charlotte and Kenneth finally had managed to get their father to sleep. Chuck was so exhausted about everything that had happened, that he fell asleep the moment he lowered himself on the mattress. That night his dreams hadn't been plagued with nightmares, but his dreams still had Blair in it. But this dream felt so real… it consumed him.

**.~.~.~.**

Chuck never felt more happy in his life, he felt like he could burst any second. Because Blair Waldorf the love of his life stood right in front of him. They kissed and he cried, they kissed and he cried.

She smiled at him and his breath was taken away when she spoke, ''I missed you so much, Chuck!''

Chuck couldn't stop the tears, and couldn't handle the need to touch her, kiss her, ravish her. He kissed her again.

Blair smiled and slowly tried to push him of, but he wouldn't let her.

''Chuck, listen to me.'' he kissed her neck as she tried to hold in a moan, ''Chuck, please.'' he stopped and pulled back to look into her big brown eyes.

''The kids, Chuck.'' she smiled sadly, ''I know you miss me, and I miss you too, but… they need… they need their father.''

Chuck became confused.

''You promised me, you would never be like your father.''

He nodded his head in shame, beginning to understand.

''You are not your father Chuck, but you need to be there for them, they need _their_ father, because they lost someone they loved too.''

Chuck nodded again and finally seemed to fully understand what she was saying.

''Promise me, you'll be there for them, from now on?'' she asked.

And he nodded again.

''Good. Now I promise to wait for you, it doesn't matter how long it takes-''

Chuck finally spoke, ''Wait! Are you… leaving me again?''

He felt her moving away from him as he tried to hold her back as best as he could, ''Blair!''

Blair smiled sadly and nodded, ''I have to Chuck… I have to.''

Chuck panicked, she couldn't leave him, again. He began to cry again, and she cried with him this time.

''But I'll promise to wait for you, Chuck! I promise… I love you! Always have, always will.''

She kissed him once more and then she seemed to dissapear slowly.

''No Blair! Don't leave me!'' he screamed but she was already gone and the last thing he heard from her was, ''I promise.''

* * *

**So there is supposed to be another chapter, the last one. But I don't even know if I will keep the story, why publish it if I'm going to delete it later? **

**Anyway I hoped you cried your eyes out XD, in a good way that is. **

**- B3ing0bsessed**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Chuck woke up with a bad headache, he remembered everything from the beginning till the end, he knew why she had come and he knew what he had to do.

**.-.-.-.**

Year after year passed, and though Chuck never found love again, he didn't want it from some other woman, because he knew that Blair was waiting for him. After his dream, he had always been there for his children. He had missed them just as much as they had missed him. Chuck lived his normal life again. He never committed to suicide again, and he re-became the goof father that he was, before Blair had died. One year turned into two years, two years turned into five years and eventually five years turned into thirteen years. Chuck was getting old, and soon he became very sick.

Soon he died.

**.-.-.-.**

Jessica Melbourne, sipped her tea, it was early in the morning and she had just woken up. She never read the newspaper so she called the maid to throw it into the garbage. Her maid was just taking the daily news paper away when she spotted a familiar name on the front page. ''Wait!'' she called out as she asked the maid to give it back, when the maid had disappeared she took her glasses and read the front page. She looked up and sadly smiled, ''Rest in peace, Chuck Bass.'' she said and with that she grabbed her purse and left to go to work, leaving her newspaper on the table,

'_**Charles Bartholomew Bass past away, early in the morning on July the fifth.'**_

**.-.-.-.**

William was standing in front of his father's coffin, with his note in hand.

His sister Charlotte was crying hysterically as his brother Kenneth was trying to comfort her while he struggled to hold himself in. Paige sought comfort with grandma Lily who had managed, despite her old age, to stay alive. And the twins were acting like they didn't care that after a few minutes, their father was going to be buried six feet under next to his wife.

William struggled to get the first sentence out, ''My father was…'' he looked to his shoes for what felt like ages and then continued with a sigh. To be honest, he didn't really know what to say. But he was just going to tell the truth, ''My father was, despite what everybody said about him, the greatest man I've ever met. He loved his children with all of his heart, and I looked up to him until the day he died,'' he took a deep breath, ''My father also loved his wife very much, and whatever the doctors may have said about his diseases and infections, his wife was what got him killed. The day my mother died in his arms, he wouldn't leave her side, not even when she was already dead. He held her, just held her until they managed to drag him away, it took them two days. He loved his wife so much, that he stayed loyal to her, after Blair Waldorf, my mother, past away, he never touched or looked at other women again. Just because he felt like he was cheating on her. He wouldn't allow himself to be happy anymore, because deep down inside he always felt like it was his fault that she had died.'' his face became wet, he hadn't noticed that he was crying until he felt a single drop on his hand, ''I believe, my father and my mother had this… rare type of love. Ever since that day, he was never the same man again, of course he smiled at us again, even if it took him six months to manage, but it wasn't the same smile he used to give us. She was his heart.''

William was feeling like this was becoming too sappy, but who cared his father had just passed away, he looked up, and gasped at what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes but they didn't go away, as he saw his father walking over to his mother just a few metres away from everyone. His father who had died early in his 50/60's looked like he was twenty-one once again. He watched them, his father kissed his mother with the passion he had missed so much for all these years. ''My father once told me, that he had dreamed about Blair, that she had come to him in his dream and had told him she would wait for him. We all thought he had lost his mind, but now… I'm happy that me father died…'' his eyes remained on his ghost parents, as they pulled back and stared at each other with love in each other's embrace.

''Because now…'' he smiled through his tears, ''They can be together again.''

**...**

''Promise me, you will _never_ leave me again, Blair.'' his hands lowered to her wrists, while her hands cupped his cheeks. He softly cried once again, of happiness this time.

''Promise me!'' he pushed a little, he had waited to see his wife again for fifteen years, after all.

''I promise.'' she said, with a smile, while she cried with him.

Just like the other one, she was going to keep this promise.

They stayed like that, finally together again, their foreheads pressed against each other, eyes closed, her hands cupping both his cheeks, his hands holding her wrists as the early sun kept shining behind them. Forever together they were.

* * *

**Right, talking about cheesy... anyway, thnx for reading this _shit_ ;) Hope you liked it.**


End file.
